


Отрезанные от мира

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Принимая решение выбраться на выходные за город, Гарет Мэллори вовсе не думал, что ночь застанет их в машине, застрявшей на размытой грозой дороге.





	Отрезанные от мира

— Похоже, мы приехали, — прокомментировала Ив.

Гарет ещё раз надавил на педаль газа, хотя смысла в этом, в общем-то, не было: то, что машина безнадёжно увязла, было очевидно. Мощный двигатель «Ягуара» натужно ревел, но колёса беспомощно прокручивались, лишь разбрызгивая жидкую грязь во все стороны и раскачивая машину.

— Давай ты пересядешь за руль, а я попробую толкнуть, — не очень убедительно предложил он.

— Даже не вздумай! Ты там утонешь.

За окном, словно подкрепляя её слова, сверкнула молния, перечеркнув тёмное небо над ними и высветив безрадостную картину: поле, пересекавшую его дорогу, которая превратилась сейчас в бурный грязевой поток, и стену дождя, сужавшего видимость метров до двухсот.

Гарет прекрасно помнил, что в дождь к дому становилось невозможно проехать, но небо, хоть и было затянуто облаками с самого утра, не вызывало опасений, да и прогноз погоды обещал очень небольшую вероятность осадков. Начавшаяся так неожиданно гроза застала их врасплох, когда до цели путешествия оставалось не более десяти километров. А хуже всего было то, что из-за грозы пропал сигнал сотовой связи.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Ив пожала плечами и закинула ноги на торпеду. Юбка задралась, открывая не только колени, но и смуглые подтянутые бёдра.

— Просто подождать, — рассудительно сказала она. — Рано или поздно дождь закончится, ты сам говорил, что завтра обещают солнечный день. Вода опустится, дорога чуть подсохнет...

— ...Грязь окаменеет, и мы всё равно не сможем тронуться с места, — проворчал Гарет.

— Дорога подсохнет, — настойчиво повторила Ив, — и мы сможем вытолкнуть машину. Сейчас мы только закопаемся ещё глубже, если попытаемся что-то предпринять. 

— Мы так можем до утра просидеть.

— А мы куда-то торопимся?

Гарет хотел ответить, что да, торопятся: провести выходные вдвоём, в старом доме его родителей, как собирались. Но они и так уже были вдвоём, до дома было рукой подать — даже если машину не удастся вытолкнуть, при дневном свете они вполне смогут дойти пешком, а гроза действительно не может бушевать долго. 

Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения. Дождь заливал стёкла сплошной мутной плёнкой, вздувавшейся пузырями и шедшей тут и там волнами; изредка поток разделялся на несколько рукавов, которые сталкивались между собой, словно пытаясь оттеснить соперника на другой край стекла. От молний вода вспыхивала синеватым огнём, бросая причудливые тени внутрь салона и перекликаясь с голубыми светодиодами внутреннего освещения. Дворники, мерно елозившие по лобовому стеклу, были совершенно бесполезны, улучшая обзор лишь на пару мгновений, и Гарет, помедлив, перещёлкнул подрулевой лепесток, останавливая их движение. 

— Заглуши двигатель, — подала голос Ив.

— Замёрзнем, — предупредил он, но выжал кнопку выключения мотора. Дизельное рокотание стихло, перестав заглушать шум дождя и глухие раскаты грома. Загорелся верхний свет, но через минуту мягко угас, погрузив салон в кромешный мрак, разрываемый то и дело вспышками молний. Гарет засёк время между молнией и громом. — Гроза приближается.

— Ничего страшного, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Ив. — Машина низкая, мы в грязи почти по самое брюхо, а метрах в десяти от нас я заметила дерево. Оно выше, чем наша машина. Если молния и ударит, то в него.

— Мне бы твой оптимизм.

Ив тихо рассмеялась и толкнула его в плечо. Он улыбнулся, но мысль о том, как нелепо было бы погибнуть в машине от удара молнии, пережив плен у ИРА, так просто уходить отказывалась. 

Видимо, что-то почувствовав по его позе — он всегда поражался тому, как точно она угадывает его настроение, будто мысли читает, — Ив заговорила снова:

— Ты что, боишься грозы?

Новая вспышка осветила её лицо: арки тонких бровей, чуть прищуренные глаза, мягкая улыбка на губах. По её расслабленной позе чувствовалось, что она получает удовольствие от ситуации, и Гарету оставалось лишь гадать, что именно ей так нравилось — буйство стихии снаружи или его собственный дискомфорт. Хотелось верить, что первое.

— Не то чтобы боюсь... — неохотно ответил он.

Раскат грома, мощный и отчётливо близкий, заглушил его слова. Между ним и последним росчерком молнии прошло секунды две.

Ив подобрала ноги под себя и развернулась в кресле так, чтобы сидеть к Гарету лицом. Протянув руку, она погладила его по плечу и коснулась щеки.

— Давай заведём снова машину, если тебе так будет легче.

Он покачал головой и, взявшись за её запястье, поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь.

— Что толку жечь топливо.

— Замёрзнем же, — ухмыльнувшись, вернула Ив его же аргумент.

— Двадцать градусов на дворе, какое там.

Она рассмеялась уже в голос и, перегнувшись через разделявшую их рукоять переключения передач, уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

Снаружи снова громыхнуло, и дождь полил с новой силой, а через несколько мгновений по крыше что-то застучало.

— Полный набор удовольствий, — сказал Гарет, пытаясь справиться с внутренним дискомфортом. — Надеюсь, это обычный град, а не какие-нибудь лягушки.

Он почти был готов к тому, что очередная молния высветит на лобовом стекле растопыренные лапы и бледное пузо, но вместо этого увидел лишь потоки воды, в которых мелькали крупные белые точки.

— Это просто дождь с градом. Обычная летняя гроза, — проговорила Ив, словно отвечая на его мысли, и поцеловала его в шею. А затем решительно перегнулась через него и, нашарив рычажки регулировки сидения, отодвинула его с креслом как можно дальше назад.

— Ив, — предупреждающе начал он, но та в ответ дёрнула ещё один рычажок и резко откинула ему спинку. — Я сомневаюсь, что это будет достаточно удобно, — попробовал он ещё раз, но аккуратно придержал за талию, помогая перебраться к нему на колени. 

Ив зашипела, ударившись коленом о держатель для стаканов, и зацепилась юбкой за рукоять, но решимости не утратила, и Гарет невольно улыбнулся, любуясь ею. В темноте почти ничего не было видно, но он знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы воображение дорисовывало недостающие детали. 

Она мазнула его волосами по лицу, попыталась устроиться поудобнее — и от резкого звука клаксона они едва не подпрыгнули. Ив, дёрнувшись, стукнулась головой об крышу. Оба расхохотались, и Гарет, прижав её к груди, поцеловал в висок. Она выпрямилась и встретила его губы своими.

Целоваться было вполне комфортно, но когда Ив начала расстёгивать на нём джинсы, Гарет подумал, что это была провальная идея. Пожалуй, если бы он не переоделся перед выездом, было бы чуть удобнее: стянуть брюки определённо проще, чем плотные джинсы.

А вот забираться ладонями под водолазку, как показала практика, — куда легче, чем вытягивать из-под ремня рубашку и расстёгивать каждую пуговку.

Ив царапнула ногтями по груди и прикусила его за губу, а затем предприняла ещё одну попытку расстегнуть его джинсы. Гарет чуть приподнял её, облегчая доступ. В глубине души он был уверен, что ничего толком не выйдет. Им обоим уже не по двадцать, чтобы трахаться в любом месте, игнорируя неудобства, и он вовсе не чувствовал себя возбуждённым. Но её близость, запах её волос, тяжесть её тела гасили тревожность, вызванную грозой, помогали расслабиться и отвлекали от мыслей о том, какова вероятность попадания в них молнии. Гарет мягко обхватил Ив за затылок, зарываясь в мягкие кудри, и углубил поцелуй, наслаждаясь вкусом её губ. 

Справившись наконец с молнией, Ив обхватила его член сквозь ткань белья. Член был мягким и не отзывался на прикосновение. Гарет виновато улыбнулся. Но Ив Манипенни не была бы собой, если бы сдавалась так просто.

— Нет уж, дорогой, не отвертишься.

— Боже мой, кажется, меня пытаются изнасиловать, — рассмеялся он и снова поцеловал её.

Несмотря на не стихавшую снаружи грозу, происходящее начинало его веселить.

Он всё-таки решил принять более активное участие в процессе. Стянув с Ив блузку и расстегнув бюстгальтер, он обхватил губами её сосок, ласково провёл ладонями по тёплым бокам, спине и лопатками. От ощущения её кожи под пальцами и языком его слегка повело, но этого всё ещё не хватало, чтобы он перестал отмечать общее неудобство вынужденной позы. Салон «Ягуара» никогда до этого не казался ему таким тесным. Если бы он только мог перевернуть их обоих, чтобы оказаться сверху, если бы только не было проклятого руля, если бы он не задевал локтем дверцу при каждом движении, а Ив не ударялась коленом об рукоять коробки передач... Можно было бы перебраться на заднее сидение, чуть более просторное, но это потребовало бы целого акробатического трюка — либо пришлось бы выходить на улицу, под проливной дождь, и Гарет совершенно точно знал, что мокрая одежда не добавит приятных ощущений.

Ив протяжно вздохнула, когда он чуть сжал сосок зубами. Её ладонь по-прежнему была в его джинсах, неторопливо лаская член и то сжимая его сильнее, то расслабляя пальцы. Гарет вынужден был признать, что эти действия имели определённый эффект: в джинсах становилось ощутимо теснее. 

— Ты был прав, — шепнула она, кокетливо поёжившись, — с выключенным двигателем здесь стало холоднее.

Гарет не стал опускаться до разоблачения её очевидной хитрости. Вместо этого он скользнул ладонью ей под юбку.

— Сейчас станет теплее, — ухмыльнулся он, снова целуя её в губы, и чуть надавил пальцами. Ив благодарно ахнула и потёрлась носом о его скулу. Высвободив его чуть затвердевший член, она плотно обхватила его и принялась активно двигать ладонью со сжатыми в кольцо пальцами.

Поза теперь была ещё менее удобной, но Гарет постепенно переставал обращать на это внимание. Он отдавался прикосновениям Ив, не прекращая ласкать её сам. Ограниченность пространства удивительным образом добавляла происходящему интимности, и осознание того, что вокруг нет ни единой души на много километров и свирепствует гроза, больше не пугало. Скорее наоборот — ему это начинало нравиться. Словно они оказались вдвоём на необитаемом острове.

Никаких врагов, никаких шпионских и политических игр, никаких финансовых отчётов и заседаний комитета по разведке, никакой головной боли от последствий неосторожных действий некоторых из его агентов. Гарет подумал, что рад был бы остаться здесь навечно — и даже хорошо, что гроза. В грозу их точно не найдут.

— М-м, и правда — теплее, — мурлыкнула Ив, обнаружив, что Гарет уже вовсе не так равнодушен к её дразнящим движениям. Он подхватил её под бёдра, одной рукой отвёл в сторону мешающийся подол юбки и помог Ив плавно опуститься на наконец налившийся кровью член. 

Она сама была уже такой мокрой, что, кажется, могла бы поспорить в этом с ливнем за окном.

Гарет невольно фыркнул от этой мысли. Сравнение было пошлым и совершенно дурацким и этим искренне развеселило его.

— Хотела бы я знать, над чем ты смеёшься, — выдохнула Ив и слегка двинула бёдрами, отчего у Гарета сбилось дыхание.

— Я думаю о том, что с неработающими телефонами нам не грозит панический звонок Кью в самый неподходящий момент, — ответил он, почти не слукавив.

— Мне стоит переживать из-за того, что ты думаешь о других мужчинах, занимаясь со мной сексом?

Гарет расхохотался и тут же охнул, ощутив, как сжимаются её мышцы на его члене. Это было так восхитительно хорошо. Ив начала двигаться на нём, сначала медленно и плавно, но затем всё ускоряя темп. Он гладил её по обнажённой спине, придерживал её голову, уберегая от столкновения с низкой крышей, и сам вскидывал бёдра ей навстречу, сбивая с выбранного ритма и вырывая у неё низкий горловой стон. 

Он потерял счёт времени. Закрыв глаза, он просто растворился в темноте и ощущении близости Ив, слушая её стоны, её сбивающееся дыхание и тихие шлепки от соприкосновения их тел на каждом толчке. Всё остальное просто перестало существовать. Даже гроза, хотя раскаты грома всё же прорывались изредка в его сознание.

Движения Ив стали резче и торопливее, и через несколько мгновений она, до боли вцепившись в его плечи, насадилась в последний раз и замерла, тяжело дыша и мелко подрагивая. Гарет поцеловал её в плечо, прихватил губами мочку уха. Ему самому кончить не удалось, но сейчас этого и не требовалось. У него ещё будет возможность взять реванш, и не один раз.

Мерцающий свет, пробивавшийся сквозь пелену дождя, привлёк его внимание. Всмотревшись, Гарет нервно хохотнул.

— Ты была права.

— Что?

— Молния действительно ударила в более высокую точку.

Ив вскинулась и повернула голову в ту сторону, где догорало упомянутое ею прежде дерево.

— Пора бы уже привыкнуть, — улыбнулась она, — я всегда права.

В подставке для стаканов завибрировал один из телефонов. Гроза ушла, унеся с собой несбывшиеся мечты о необитаемом острове.

— Подожди, — Ив перехватила его руку, не давая взять трубку, — сейчас твоя очередь.

Она спустилась ему в ноги и снова взяла в ладонь его член, и Гарет подумал, что, пожалуй, эти выходные уже удались на славу. А ведь впереди оставалось ещё целых два дня.


End file.
